Alphys Wank by Reece
by ifeelweirdhelpmelol
Summary: not written by me! scared this perfect peice of super weird fanfiction would be deleted from tumblr so i uploaded it here for safety


A/N enjoy this tumor giving smut, seeing as tumblr is making their sit SFW, this infamous undertale fanfiction will most likely be deleted so i wanted to make sure it wouldn't be lost. ;)

It'd been a long day for Dr. Alphys. A long 12 hours, dawn till dusk, spent sitting at her desk and alternating between rewatching what little anime she hasn't watched at least five times and arguing with people about said animes on her favorite forums. Her busy schedule left very little time for things like hygiene or proper nutrition. Styrofoam cups of noodles stacked up next to her monitor, empty liter bottles of cola sat beneath her desk waiting to be re-purposed to save her a trip to the bathroom during a good scene. A thin layer of greasy sweat coated her entire body, which was likely the fault of both her living in Hotland and her AC only working at a quarter of its intended efficiency. She could easily fix it, but depression and apathy made drinking more soda and wearing less clothing seem like a much simpler solution. So she sat there, her eyes weak and her body soaking, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat saturated panties which barely contained her... generosity.

Alphys sat legs spread, absentmindedly scratching at her underbelly while her other claw flicked the scroll wheel. There hadn't been any new posts in a good ten minutes. No status updates. Her subscription box was devoid of any new reviews or Let's Plays. Video games seemed like too much of a workout. She needed something to occupy these long lonely hours. Something. Anything. Something new.

Something clicked in Alphys's head. The cameras. Maybe there would be something going on. Maybe... a human? God, this whole day of nothing would suddenly seem fulfilling if she had caught a glimpse of a new human. She tabbed over to her camera feed and started flicking through the various channels. Nothing. Not a thing in her feed. No human puzzling their way through Snowdin, or exploring waterfall. What a stupid little hope that was. She could scold herself for thinking that-

Alphys had just changed to the feed outside of Undyne's house. Undyne was outside, training. It looked like she had been at it for some time, if the way her tank top was clinging to her chest was any indication. Crystalline droplets of sweat flicked off of her body each time she twisted her hips to strike at her dummy with her staff. Each impact of wood on stuffing was accompanied by a fierce, guttural roar from Undyne. A kiyap of channeled rage so potent it shocked Alphys even as she watched. Her form. Her tension. It was perfect.

Alphys could practically feel her glasses fogging up. She rewound the feed to watch a particularly exquisite strike. Then rewound it again. She followed the way Undyne's body tensed up before the strike, the way her body flowed like water and crashed down. The way her ass seemed so tight and firm but yielding. How it had just a slight jiggle. She paused it. She couldn't take the tightness in her panties a second longer.

Her claws rolled the panties down over her slick thighs and she kicked them off her toe to slump in a wet pile of musky fabric. Her blossoming erection flopped free in a wave of scent and started to stiffen completely; though her chubby cock could never become fully hard, at least in the literal sense. It was far too pudgy and squishy, especially around the tip where a layer of foreskin would often bunch up and soak in her juices for days or even weeks depending on how much of a slump Alphys was in. She squeezed her dick firmly with one claw, pushing all the blood up to the front, and she held it for a second before letting it flop free. She sniffed her palm to gauge how her smell had fermented in those three-day old panties. The way her dick bounced in aroused revulsion with each sniff was a good indicator that she had quite a stink going on.

She started to jerk her cock with one claw to help speed the embarrassingly slow process of getting her motor fully revved so she could just finish this disgusting wank to her friendly voyeurism. Her other arm stretched backwards in something like a yawn, before settling behind her head. In doing this simple action, Alphys had inadvertently exposed herself to the ripe reek that was below her arm. She was sickened by the sour aroma of onions and otaku, but she couldn't help herself when it blended all too well with the deep aroma of her bitter cocksweat. She found herself deeply sniffing with each pull of her pudging penor. The sensory overload was so great that she nearly forgot about the candid shots of Undyne that had gotten her so excited as she lost herself in her own disgusting filth. Her dick was dripping at the tip now, something that didn't go unnoticed.

A thin channel of pre dribbled over her claw as she jerked, in it was flecks of smegma that had been loosened by Alphys's firm squeezing. It smelled horribly of dick and assorted body odors now, a thick haze that hung around Alphys's general area and kept her head fogged and dizzy. She could hardly think of anything except how horrible she smelled and how she only wanted to keep the filthy stink inside her lungs. She inhaled deeper, catching every hint of aroma that her body was exuding; especially the sharp smell of dickcheese that cut through her nostrils like a knife. She had to have more.

Her free claw found its way to the opening of her baggy foreskin, diddling inside of it and stirring up the unknown filth of piss and cum that had been rotting inside. She brought the contaminated claw up to her nose and took a cautious sniff. The smell was mind-breaking. Her hips jerked forward involuntarily. Her eyes unfocused for a moment. She thought she was going to black out. Her eyes focused back in. She was looking at the screen. Undyne was looking back her. Alphys had paused the feed at the perfect moment. Undyne was scowling and mid strike, looking straight into the camera. Her gaze pierced right into Alphys's heart.

"Eugh. Disgusting."

She heard Undyne's voice in her head. What if she saw her right now. She'd be repulsed. She'd probably spit on her. She'd kick her. She'd insult her.

"You filthy freak. You're sniffing yourself and cumming to pictures of me. Do you have any shame? Or did you jerk whatever dignity you had left out of that dick of yours? What kind of mutant are you? I should dust you right now just for daring to touch yourself in my presence. You stinking scum."

Alphys couldn't take it. She imagined Undyne pressing the heel of her boot into her crotch and that was what broke the dam. Her cock spasmed and shot out with enough force to pierce through her stuffed sheath and splatter the image of Udyne on her screen with a layer of ball batter. Chunks of loosened smegma had been dislodged and shot out too, but Alphys knew there was more in there. Would she clean it out? Probably not, given how exhausted she was from that workout of hers. All she could do was pant and wipe her forehead while she regained what little scraps of dignity she had left in her.

Her composure filled back into her. She was still shaking a bit, but she had enough sense in her to remember to wipe the thick cum and smegma chunks off of her monitor first and foremost. It wasn't easy, but she managed to use a combination of her own spit and a crusty pair of panties to do a serviceable job of cleanup. She had only just finished when she felt a tingle in the base of her dick.

"Ah jeez..." She panted Her claws fumbled beneath the desk for a bottle. A liter of MTT brand generic lemon-lime soda would do perfectly. She peeled back her foreskin and her face scrunched up at the intense odor. Somehow the underneath of her foreskin was nasty enough to completely overpower the other formidable odors in the area. She pushed the crusty cockhead into the opening of the bottle and let her body go loose. Her body unwound and steaming piss poured into the bottle. The plastic deformed from the heat and the acrid smell of piss found good company in the horrid haze of Undyne's musk. She was worried for a second that she'd need to swap in a new liter, but the flow stopped just beneath the cap.

Alphys capped off the top and brought the bottle up to her face for a look. She was always amazed at how much of this stuff her bladder could hold. It was cloudy, but not just because of her lack of nutrition and water. Chunks of smegma and rivulets of watery cum swam in the stinking solution. She stuck her tongue out at it.

"I'll dump that out in a bit..." She said, and placed it next to two other such bottles that she had completely forgotten about.

She closed out the camera feed for now and clicked back onto her favorite anonymous message board. A scowl crossed her lips. Her dirty claws danced across the keyboard.

"Holy shit, did you honestly bring MMKC2 into this discussion? Could you be more retarded? I swear to god if the next words out of your mouth are 'muh improved animation budget' I'm gonna jam my dick so far down your throat..."


End file.
